Masquerade
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: Perkenalkan! namaku Sakura. aku akan bercerita tentang mitos-mitos yang terdapat di sekolahku kini. katanya, disekolahku terdapat sesosok makhluk yang masih tanda tanya keberadannya, yaitu vampire. tapi, apakah benar makhluk penghisap darah itu ada? atau hanya sebuah mitos belaka?... AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: halloo minna-san fiyui kembali hahaha, kali ini Fiyui mau coba buat bikin Vampire Fic, jadi kalo rada-rada gimana gitu, maaf ya… ini dia Fiyui persembahkan taraaa…

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), aneh, AU, gaje, Vampfic dan lain-lain

**~MASQUERADE~**

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini, aku sedang berada di kantin bersama teman-temanku. Di antaranya ada Ino Yamanaka siratu dandan yang kerjaannya hanya di depan kaca, dan Hyuga Hinata si angsa putih yang anggun dan sangat cantik. Saat ini sedang ramai-ramainya membicarakan tentang makhluk penghisap darah yang katanya sering berkeliaran dimalam hari bernama vampire. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka, mana ada dijaman yang modern bin ngetren dan kece gini ada makhluk semacan itu, huh, kurang kerjaan aja sih mereka.

Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya hehehe, saat ini umurku 15 tahun. Kata teman-temanku sebenarnya aku ini cantik, hanya seja kalau aku sedikit berdandan, keh… permasalahan dengan berdandan dengan lipstik dan merah-merah dipipi? Jangan harap kalian akan melihatku melakukan tindakan konyol tersebut, huh bukan tipeku sekali.

Saat ini aku sekolah di Victoria High School, sebenarnya sekolahku ini bisa disebut asrama, karna semua murid yang bersekolah di sini menginap. Sekolahku bukan sekolah untuk sihir, sulap ataupun sejenisnya, sekolahku adalah sekolah biasa, sama seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya, hanya saja bangunan sekolahku ini sangat-sangat dan sangat tua dan di kelilingi oleh hutan. Lihatlah dinding-dinding sekolahku! Bewarna coklat luntur dan dilapisi dengan rumput-runput liar yang merambat tinggi. Kau tahu, sekolahku ini luas sekali, luasnya mencapai 0,5 hektar dan luas wilayah 4,8 hektar, wow… bukankah itu sangat luas?

Di sebelah barat gedung sekolahku terdapat sebuah bangunan yang tidak kalah besarnya, bangunan itu juga sama-sama tua, aku sungguh penasaran dengan isi dari bangunan itu, ingin sekali aku memasukinya, hanya saja di sekolahku membuat peraturan dilarang memasuki bangunan tua itu, huh menyebalkan. Di bagian depan pintu masuk terdapat sebuah lambang kipas bewarna putih dan merah. Bangunan ini juga tidak memiliki lampu, terbukti kalau malam sangat gelap gulita. Hii…

Aku pernah membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah, menurut sejarah, bangunan sekolahku dulunya adalah bekas mansion sekelompok makhluk penghisap darah. ya vampire, nama makhluk asing yang marak dibicarakan saat ini. Bangunan ini dibangun sekitar 1200 tahun yang lalu, wow sangat lama bukan? Dibuku itu juga terdapat gambar kipas seperti yang ada dibangunan yang berada disebelah barat sekolahku. Sebenarnya di buku itu terdapat nama sebuah klan, sayangnya tulisan itu tertutup oleh noda berwarna merah, kalau kalian ingin bertanya padaku noda apa itu? entahlah aku juga tidak tau itu noda apa!

Oh ya aku pernah melihat seorang anak laki-laki memasuki bangunan tua itu, aku tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya, karena pada waktu aku melihatnya adalah malam hari, aku hanya dapat meliat laki-laki itu memakai pakaian yang berkibar-kibar, jubah? entahlah pakaian model apa yang ia pakai itu. Sebenarnya para murid di sekolahku ini tidak boleh berkeliaran pada malam hari, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dibuat peraturan seperti itu! waktu itu aku mengantarkan Ino mengambil buku yang tertinggal dikelas, dan terjadilah kejadian yang tidak disengaja melihat laki-laki misterius itu.

Kalian mau tau, kenapa di sekolahku banyak yang membicarakan vampire, makhluk penghisap darah itu? hmm… dari mana aku jelaskan ya? Menurut sekilas gossip yang tidak sengaja kudengar, awal mula rumor-rumor itu adalah karena kematian Shion-_senpai_, Shion-_senpai_ meninggal dunia saat ia keluar asrama pada malam hari. Sebenarnya belum diketahui penyebab kematian Shion-_senpai_, hanya saja dibagian leher Shion-_senpai_ terdapat dua lubang gigitan, dan murid-murid VHS langsung memutuskan bahwa penyebab kematian Shion-_senpai_ adalah vampire. Hah… ada-ada saja. Bisa jadi karna ada penyebab lainnya, misalnya… digigit ular eh?

"Saku-dat, sedang apa kau? Cepat, sudah bel masuk nih!" kudengar Ino memanggilku, saatnya kembali ke kelas. _Bye_…

**END Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segini dulu aja ya! Mau bikin panjang, tapi engga enak sama fanficku yg masih in! hehehe… mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan fi update lama, soalnya pengen ngelanjutin fic Fi yg masih in. terus, jadwal sekolah juga padet banget! Masuk jam 06.55 sampe jam 16.00.

Ada yang berminat dengan Fic Fi, yang ini?

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran, ataupun semacamnya dikotak review!

Salam,

Fiyui-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, Vamfic, dll…

**~MASQUERADE~**

Sakura dan teman-temannya meningalkan atap dengan diselingi tawa. Yah tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bergosip dan bercanda tawa dengan sahabat, begitulah menurut mereka, terkecuali Sakura. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam kelas, sebenarnya ruangan ini tidak pantas disebut kelas. Tengoklah kedalam! Sobekan kertas berserakaran dilantai, para penghuni yang berada jauh dari kata tertib, bergosib, lari-larian, makan, tidur, sampai kegiatan yang tidak tedugapun ada.

Mereka memasuki kelas dan melangkah menuju tempat yang berada paling pojok yang ada di sudut ruangan. Masih. Kelas masih bising seperti biasa, walaupun bel tanda mulai pelajaran sudah berdenging dua kali, namun hal itu seakan menjadi angin lalu bangi para siswa maupun siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman ditempat duduknya dipaling pojok. Desampingnya terdapat Ino yang saat ini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat mekap lengkap yang dibawanya dari rumah. Mulai dari perias dasar seperti lipgols, alat untuk menebalkan dan melentikkan bulu mata, pensil alis, serta alat untuk merah-merah dipipi. Di hadapan Ino, terdapat seorang gadis cantik bersurai coklat yang berasal dari cina bernama Tenten. Sedangkan di sebelah Tenten dan dihadapan Sakura Terdapat Hinata yang saat ini sedang membaca buku komik yang telah menjadi langganannya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura segera mengambil buku usang yang ia dapatkan dari perpustakaan sekolah lalu mulai membacanya. Buku itu bewarna coklat pudar, dengan ukiran-ukiran gambar ular yang mengeluarkan lidahnya di setiap sisi dari sampul buku itu, lalu dibagian tengahnya terdapat gambar sebuah kipas bewarna merah dan putih, tetapi, yang bewarna merah membentuk ukiran darah menetes sehingga mengenai sisi yang bewarna putih.

Sedangkan sampul buku itu sendiri terbuat dari kulit hewan yang dikeringkan. Sakura membaca buku usang tersebut dengan tenang. Ia telah terhanyut dalam buku bacaan yang tidak diketahui isinya.

Angin berhembus sejuk menerpa tubuh Sakura. Mengibarkan helaian surai merah muda lembut pada diri Sakura. Sejuk. Desiran suara angin membuat tenang. Sakura menutup buku bacaannya yang sekitar enam puluh menit yang lalu ia baca. Memejamkan mata sejenak menikmati hembusan udara segar dipagi hari. Perlahan, matanya terbuka menampakkan hijau jamrud yang tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Sakura menatap lagit jauh yang terbentang luas dibalik kaca jendela ruang kelasnya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tulus nan cantik. Tatapan mata teduhnya menembus cakrawala, berlihatkan bertanda ia sedang menikmati suasana saat ini. Yah… sampai sebuah suara masuk ketelinganya dan mengacaukan kegiatannya saat ini.

"…ra!"

"…ra"

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa." Terdengar suara yang lumayan memekakan telinga yang bersumber dari samping Sakura.

"Ck. Apasih?" ucap sakura yang merasa terganggu seraya memegangi telinganya yang berdenging sesaat.

"Sudah bel ni! Ayo kembali ke asrama!" ajak Ino.

"Pulang?"

"Iya. Kau kebanyakan melamun terus sih." Ucap Ino seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi heran. Perasaan, tadi dia hanya membaca buku sebentar lalu melihat langit. Apa tadi ada guru yang masuk kelas dan memberikan pelajaran? Tapi… mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Huf… entahlah, Sakura merasa hari ini berjalan begitu cepat.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan tenten melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas diiringi dengan canda dan tawa. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong yang cukup dilewati oleh empat orang berjajar. Hampir lima puluh persen, bangunan tua ini hanya berisi lorong-lorong yang bagian kanan dan kirinya terdapat pintu-pintu ruangan. Disepanjang lorong ini hanya diterangi oleh obor besar yang masing-masing berjarak tiga meter.

Obor-obor itu akan mati sendiri jika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima tiga puluh sampai dengan enam sore, sedangkan obor akan menyala dari pukul enam sore sampai setengah enam pagi, dan begitu seterusnya.

Namun, walaupun lorong-lorong panjang ini telah diterangi oleh obor yang cukup besar, kecil kemungkinan pada malam hari lorong ini akan terang. Karena sinar dari obor hanya memberikan cahaya temaram.

Sakura dan teman-temannya menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang ada dihadapan mereka. anak tangga ini terbuat dari baru-batu yang dipecahkan lalu disusun sedemikian rupa menjadi tangga yang menghubungkan kelantai atas. Suara tapakan sepatu mereka bergema nyaring diruangan yang sepi. Memang murid-murid di Victoria High School lumayan banyak. Namun, mereka tidak mendapatkan ruangan paling atas seperti Sakura dan teman-temannya. Setelah mereka selesai menapaki anak tangga terakhir, mereka segera berbelok arah ke kanan.

Sakura mencari kunci yang ada di dalam ransel. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia segera membuka pintu. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten memasuki kamar dengan senang hati melepas lelah. Seharian mereka menerima pelajaran –atau tidak- yang menurut mereka sangat sangat sangat membosankan. Apalagi hari ini mereka mendapat pelajaran matematika, kimia, dan fisika. Haduh… mendengarnya saja sudah memuat kepala pening.

Biasanya, kalau pelajaran-pelajaran tesebut sudah terjadwal di jadwal mata pelajaran, mereka akan membolos ke kantin, ataupun ke halaman belakang. Bukan sekali-sekali, tapi hampir setiap ada pelajaran-pelajaran itu.

Sakura memandang ketiga temannya yang langsung melemparka dirinya keatas kasur yang empuk. Sangking empuknya, setelah tubuh mereka terlempar, kasur itu akan memantul beberapa kali. Setelah menutup pintu, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya kekasur miliknya. Setelah dekat dengan kasur, Sakura segera melemparkan dirinya seperti teman-temannya keatas kasur yang empuk seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat empat kasur berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, alias sedang-sedang saja berjajar rapi kesamping. Dengan seprai bewarna putih susu dan selimut tebal bewarna yang bewarna sama. Di setiap samping sebelah kanan terdapat masing-masing sebuah bupet berukuran kecil untuk menyimpan barang-barang pribadi, dan diatas bupet itu sendiri terdapat lampu tidur berbentuk jamur bewarna coklat terang dengan renda-renda tipis disetiap ujungnya. Di bagian penyangga kasur bewarna coklat tua berbahan dasar kayu oak yang kokoh, dengan ukiran kanji-kanji yang tidak diketahui artinya serta gambar ular besar yang meliuk-liuk dan ribuan kelelawar yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan ular besar tersebut.

Ruangan ini mungkin berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari kamar-kamar siswa yang lain. Karna kamar-kamar siswa yang lain hanya ditempati oleh dua orang saja. Selain empat buah kasur ukuran sedang dan puppet berukuran kecil, terdapat empat buah lemari pakaian yang lumayan besar dan tinggi bewarna coklat tua, serta dua kamar mandi berukuran sedang.

Tempat tidur sakura berada di pojok sebelah kanan, dan berhadapan langsung dengan jendela besar yang langsung menampilakan pemandangan alam yang indah serta sebuah bangunan yang tak kalah megahnya dengan bangunan ini. Di sebelah kiri, terdapat Ino yang saat ini duduk bersila di kasur dan sudah mulai berkutat dengan alat-alat _make-up_nya. Di samping kiri Ino, ada Hinata yang kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan buku-buku komik dihadapannya. Dan di sebelah pojok kanan, ada Tenten yang sibuk mempelajari gulungan jurus-jurus kung-fu baru yang –katanya- ia dapatkan dari ayahnya di negri asalnya.

"Sakura!" panggi Tenten seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan satu kaku diangkat ke depan.

"Hm?" guman Sakura pelan yang sibuk merapikan pakaian-pakaian dilemarinya.

"Apa jurus baruku terlihat keren kali ini?"

"Hm…" Sakura melirik Tenten yang sedang meragakan jurus-jurusnya. "… ya. Kurasa semakin keren." Ucap Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan pakaiannya.

Hening.

"Saku!" ucap seseorang di sampingnya yang sibuk menorehkan lipstick bewarna _pink baby_ di bibir tipisnya.

"Hm?" respon Sakura pelan.

"Apa kali ini tampilan _make-up_ ku sudah terlihat sempurna?" Tanya Ino menghadapkan wajahnya ke Sakura, seraya memajukan bibirnya seta berpose layaknya model majalah terkenal.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya kearah Ino seraya mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Hentikan Pig! Kau terlihat menjijikan!" respon atau lebih tepatnya kritik Sakura pada Ino. Sedangan Ino yan yang mendapat kritikan itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya semakin maju.

"Kau tidak seru!" karena tidak mendapat respon yang memuaskan dari Sakura, Ino melemparkan pertanyaannya pada Hinata. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas pasrah.

**~Masquerade~**

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan daun-daun rapuh diluar jendela. Ranting-ranting pohon bewarna coklat mengetuk pintu jendela kamar Sakura. Langit cerah perlahan berubah warna menjadi abu-abu dengan hitam lebih dominan. Koakan burung gagak terdengar menggema dari arah bangunan tua sebelah gedung sekolah. Dari arah luar jendela, terlihat ribuan burung beraneka ragam jenis dan bentuknya terbang menjauh dari hutan.

Sakura dan teman-temannya menutup semua jendela yang terbuka dikamar mereka. masing-masing dari mereka sibuk mengunci jendela yang kurang lebih semuanya berjumlah sebelas jendela dengan satu jendelanya terdiri dari dua lapisan. Lapisan pertama berupa tralis dari besi yang lumayan tebal, dan lapisan kedua berupa kaca bening lumayan tebal pula.

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Sakura pada temannya.

"Sudah." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Obor-obor di seluruh ruangan menyala secara bersamaan. Mulai dari obor-obor kecil yang biasanya terletak di dalam kamar, serta obor yang besar yang letaknya berada di lorong-lorong uangan.

Waktu menunjukan pukul enam sore. Sesuai aturan Victoria High School, pukul enam sampai dengan pukul setengah delapan malam adalah waktu bagi para murid VHS untuk makan malam bersama disalah satu ruangan di bangunan ini. Dan selebihnya dari pukul setengah delapan malam sehabis makan, murid di VHS dilarang untuk keluar kamar mereka masing-masing.

Sakura dan teman-temannya berjalan santai disepanjag koridor bangunan ini, dengan obor-obor besar yang berada di kiri dan kanan koridor. Suara bising terdengar nyaring ditelinga. Karena hampir dari setiap koridor terdapat murid-murid yang memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, yaitu ruang makan.

Sesampainya disana, Sakura dan teman-temannya langsung ditempat biasa ia duduk. Yaitu de pinggir langsung bersampingan dengan jendela besar di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan ini sangat luas berbentuk persegi panjang. Dengan meja-meja memanjang yang disusun berhadap-hadapan. Dinding ruangan bewarna coklat tua. Desetiap sudut ruangan terdapat obor besar seperti dilorong yang semuanya berjumlah empat obor.

Semua siswa dan siswi telah duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Aneka ragam makanan yang terlihat enak tersaji di meja makan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin cepat-cepat menyantap makanan tersebut tanpa harus lama-lama menunggu para tetua atau biasa disebut guru serta kepala sekolah memulai memimpin doa. Di atas meja makan telah tersaji makanan berbahan dasar daging dan sayuran, serta buah-buahan dan agar-agar sebagai makanan ringan atau makanan penutup.

Selang beberapa menit, beberapa orang guru memasuki ruang makan tersebut lalu mulai melaksanakan kegiatan makan malam bersama.

"_ITADAKIMASU!_"

Setelah makan malam, para murid-pun dipersilahkan untuk segera kembali keruangan mereka masing-masing. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten memasuki kamar mereka. sesampainya di dalam, mereka segera menuju kasur mereka masing-masing, lalu kembali memulai kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang terletak di atas bupet di samping kasurnya. Lalu ia mengenakan pisau itu untuk mengupas apel yang dibawanya dari ruang makan tadi.

"Sakura!"

"Ya?"

"Dapat dari mana kau apel itu?" Tanya Ino memicingkan matanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya memandang Sakura. "Kau maling?"

Sakura yang dituduh seperti itu hanya mendelik kearah Ino. "Enak saja. Tadi aku membawanya dari ruang makan. Aku ingin memakannya tapi sudah keburu selesai." Jawab Sakura seraya mengunyah apel dimulutnya. "Mau?"

"Sini!"

"Cu-Cuma perasaanku. A-tau memang dingin?" Tanya Hinata pada ketiga temannya.

"Iya. Kok dingin ya? Padahal semua jendela sudah terkunci semua. Apa ada yang terlewatkan?" Tanya dan jawab Tenten.

Mereka semua mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh jendela di dalam kamar tersebut. Terlihat salah satu horden di dalam kamar tersebut berkibar-kibar tertiup angin kencang. Sakura yang masing mengupas kulit apel, tidak sengaja tangannya sedikit teriris pisau.

"Auw."

"Kau tak apa Sakura?"

"Ya. Hanya teriris sedikit. Tenang saja."

Sakura mengambil sapu tangan bewarna _pink_ dengan ukiran bunga sakura diengahnya yang terletak di atas kasurnya lalu membalutkannya ke tangannya yang terluka. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela yang belum tertutup itu, bermaksud untuk menutupnya. Namun saat tangannya terulur, angin menerbangkan sapu tangan Sakura yang berada diselipan jari-jarinya.

"Sapu tanganku!" Sakura memandang sapu tangannya yang terbang dengan lesu. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah memperian seorang anak laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya dulu. Sakura memandang sapu tangannya hingga tidak terlihat lagi oleh mata emeraldnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sapu tanganku!" ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk kearah sapu tangannya yang terbang.

"Sudahlah Saku-dat iklaskan saja!" ucap Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang lesu ke arah terbang sapu tangnnya, lalu segera menutup pintu kamar sebelum hujan turun.

Tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang disalah satu dahan pohon telah menemukan sapu tangannya yang terbang. Orang itu menyesap aroma bercak sedikit darah yang ada di sapu tangan tersebut, lalu menjilatnya dengan ujung lidahnya. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya merigai sehingga memperlihatkan sepasang gigi taringnya yang tajam. Mata searah darah itu memandang kearah salah satu jendela yang masih terbuka, melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang memangdang kearahnya dengan mata sayu.

"Manis,"

setelahnya orang itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya puluhan kelelawar penghisap darah di tempat orang itu berada.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Akhirnya chappi dua udah kelaaaar…. Legaaaa….

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Kurang memuaskan kah? Kurang apakah? Huf… mumpung libur, fi bikin lagi aja chapter dua. Doain aja semoga penyakit Author engga nemplok di fi ya! Hehehe…

SasuSaku belum muncul. Fi lagi suka pendeskripsian dulu baru ngobro-ngobrol. Walau ga janji percakapan banyak. Paling seling-seling kayak chapter ini.

Review?

_**Arigatou For :**_

**Hyuga Niah95**: hehehe… makasih masukannya. Fi coba benerin. Emang typo nemplok terus padahal udah disemprot obat typo *ga jelas* Review?

**Poetrie-chan**: err… updatenya lama ya? Hehehe*garuk-garuk kepala* penyakit author nemplok terus ke saya. Makasih reiewnya… review?

**Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki:** oh… iya, maklum baru belajar. Makasih udah ingetin. Semoga aja keren *amin*. Review?

**Hakkuna Matata**: hahaha… darah biru darah perak? Liat aja nanti hehehe… makasih reviewnya. Review?

**Fallenmonster**: maap lama update. Makasih reviewnya. Review?

**Uciha Rhizu-chan**: pasti dilanjutin dooong *nyengir* review lagi?

**Shuriken89**: aaa… maap-maap. Abis kebelet pengen update sih. Chapter ini lebih panjang kok! Review?

**Retno UchiHaruno**: aduh… semoga aja seru. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

**Sami Haruchi**: makasih udah di fav review?

**Sasa Kaguya**:*sweatdroped* ohhehe… makasih sarannya. Review?

**Dan semua pada reader**

Salam: Fiyui-chan


End file.
